Manipulation
by Fuzzy Niffler
Summary: Satoshi meets a certain blonde in a bar. Yes, it's AU. SatoshixKrad.
1. First Meetings

**A/N: **Well hello there. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't start this at all, since I don't know where it's going, but I kind of had to get the idea out of my head, so... Yeah. SatoshixKrad .:gasp:. Amazing I know. Now I'm off to figure out the end... And/or what will happen in between times. And I couldn't really think of a better name .:sigh:.

Oh, if you don't like boyxboy, you can go elsewhere. Don't bother voicing your complaints to me, mmkay? Oh, and the rating has a (.:cough:.ratherhigh.:cough:.) Possibility of going up.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Wish it was.

* * *

"Hello handsome." His voice was smooth like butter the first time Satoshi heard it. But it didn't fool him. 

"What do you want?" He asked, both his voice and his eyes weary. Gold eyes sparkled mischievously as they stared at him.

"Just to buy you a drink." Satoshi shook his head, but the blond persisted, "Please? Just one?" Satoshi stared at the man before him, knowing the easiest way out of this was to simply take the drink. The blue-haired man debated for a short while; the knowledge that those teasing gold eyes were on him not making it any easier to think. And he wasn't in the mood to put up a fight.

"Fine," he said at last. A grin lit up the features on the other man's face. Satoshi was admiring the smooth curve of the blond's jaw -marred by a small scar. What had caused that?- but then he realized what he was doing and looked away before being caught.

A glass, filled with an amber liquid and ice, was set in front of him. He stared at it momentarily before lifting it and taking the smallest of sips, tasting the alcohol and allowing it to burn down his throat.

"I haven't drugged it, you know." That voice sounded amused. Satoshi eyed the blond with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said I thought you did?" His voice was quiet as he brought the glass to his lips again.

"Your face said it all." Satoshi hummed softly and continued to nurse the drink. He supposed he could have drunk faster, but the blond's presence made him slow. It was nice; the man left him alone, not attempting at conversation. They just sat in a comfortable silence. That is, until Satoshi finished his drink.

"Thank you," he murmured, standing. The man eyed him for a moment.

"Krad," he said finally. Satoshi blinked once, slowly, "That's my name."

"Oh. Krad," Satoshi said the name slowly, as though tasting it like he had tasted the alcohol, "I should go home."

"Won't you tell me your name?" The blond asked after a pause. Satoshi pursed his lips; he wasn't one to give his name so easily, especially not to one who was basically a stranger.

"Satoshi," he said finally. He had decided a name couldn't hurt, and he _had _accepted the drink. A smile lit Krad's face -one Satoshi didn't know if he could trust or not- and he nodded.

"Well, goodnight then, Satoshi," he purred, voice seemingly more seductive than it had been before. Or maybe he was imagining things.

"... Goodnight." Satoshi left. His home was close enough and he took the time to think about the man he had just met. Why had he even bothered to acknowledge him? He had greeted him in a way that would have deserved to be immediatly shot down, by anyone's standards. But he hadn't...

His thoughts trailed off as he brought up a picture of the man in his mind; the high cheekbones and glinting, gold eyes. Krad was definately a man of beauty. Had that been what it was? Mere physical attraction? It must have been. A scowl crossed Satoshi's face. To think he had been shallow enough to give that man his name simply on his looks. It was a bad idea; someone who looked like that surely could not be single. Or, if he was, he'd certainly be untrustworthy.

Satoshi shook his head. It didn't matter. That one would no doubt forget about him in no time. Satoshi was sure the man had women and men throwing themselves at him. He wouldn't remember the quiet, blue-haired man he had bought one drink for. And so Satoshi pushed the thoughts of Krad and his intentions from his mind. Or attempted to. He found this blond didn't seem to want to be banished so easily. His smooth, sharp features continued to haunt his thoughts, but Satoshi put it down to the fact that he hadn't been hit on in some time -a somewhat surprising fact- and tried not to dwell on it.

A sigh passed Satoshi's lips as he unlocked the door to his apartment. Krad didn't matter. It wasn't as though anything had _happened_.

All the same, Satoshi decided as he walked in, if he saw the blond again, he would still be careful. It couldn't hurt.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go. I hope you liked the first chapter, though it is rather short. I'm kind of tired right now, so I won't say all that much. OH! And I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I really don't feel like going back right to check again at the moment. 

Please review if you liked it, otherwise I just won't update 'cause I'll think no one wants to read more.


	2. Slightly Tipsy

**A/N: **I'm sorry this took so long, my lovlies. I really have no idea where this is going, and have the feeling it's going to turn into random smut pretty soon, so expect that rating to rise .:sigh:.  
Oh, I have no idea what Satoshi works as XD I... Yeah, no. If you have a suggestion (other than working with the police in anyway :P) Please feel free to suggest it :D

**Disclaimer: **I has a kitty. Not DN Angel. A kitty.

* * *

Satoshi sighed as he spun the clear glass in front of him with a finger. A headache was brewing just behind his eyes, and while he was aware alcohol might not be the best solution for that problem, he took a sip from the glass in front of him anyway.

His job generally wasn't that stressful. Except when he had to work with others, which was only some of the time. But good Lord, those people were annoying. He pressed the cool glass to his forehead in hope that it would force the headache away.

"Well, hello." Satoshi blinked as he heard that voice and looked over. Krad was leaning against the bar, watching him. Satoshi hadn't even noticed him come over.

"Hello," he said cautiously. He wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't as though he knew the man next to him well enough to just start up some random conversation. That fact didn't seem to bother Krad one bit, however.

"Something bad happen?" Krad asked easily. Satoshi blinked slowly.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned. Krad shook his head.

"Let's say it was a lucky guess. Well, that and your expression was practically screaming it." His voice was teasing. Satoshi didn't know if he liked that. It seemed too familiar.

"I'm shocked," was his dry response. Why was the blond bothering him again? It wasn't as though Satoshi acted nicer to him than anyone else.

There was a silence between the two for a rather long while. Although that made Satoshi a bit happier, he would have been happier still if Krad had left.

But he didn't. He just sat next to Satoshi, as he had before. It confused the blue-haired man. Why wouldn't the blond simply leave? Satoshi pondered this as his glass was filled a few more times.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Krad's voice was amused, and Satoshi blinked at him. What was he talking about? Satoshi never drank too much. He was far too smart and intelligent and all those other things to do that.

"I dunno what you mean." Satoshi noticed his slurred speech and frowned. That certainly wasn't a good thing, and Krad chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you have," he commented, "Why don't you head home?" The suggestion was met with a couple blinks, though whether Satoshi was processing the information or was simply thinking it over was a mystery.

"I guess." Was the muttered response. Satoshi stood up, and promptly fell onto Krad, who laughed.

"You are hammered," he snorted. His amused gaze was met with a glare.

"No 'm not," Satoshi grumbled, getting his footing, "I just tripped."

"Sure, sure. You could use an escort." Satoshi knew exactly where this was going, and was already shaking his head.

"I'll get home myself. Or find someone else," he said as firmly as he could. Krad raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with me?"

"It's just..." Satoshi didn't really have a good answer, other than he didn't want Krad to know where he lived. And saying that would be a tad more rude than he felt like being, "I don't know you very well."

"You don't like me, is more what you wanted to say," Krad mused, "I wonder why..."

"Wonder all you want. I'm going," Satoshi pushed away from the blond and made his way towards the door, stumbling a few times, but managing to remain upright.

"Oh no," Krad hummed, trotting after the blue-haired man, "I'm coming with you if that means I have to follow you there. You'll get yourself raped or something of the sort."

Satoshi stared at the blond for a moment, obviously pondering what the chances would be of Krad raping him, before scowling.

"Fine," he snapped, "Fine. See what I care. Follow me." He made his way out the door, taking a few stumbling steps before leaning on the nearest lamppost. Krad sighed and shook his head as he followed.

"Look, I can help you walk. It would make it a lot quicker and easier for you to get home. It's not like I'm going to stalk you or something," Krad said dryly. Satoshi's eyes were suspicious as they swept over the taller man.

"How do I know that?" He asked, concentrating to keep his speech normal, "I've already seen you around."

"We've met twice." Krad's voice was somewhat incredulous.

"Yeah, and you're already following me home," Satoshi snapped. Krad rolled his eyes.

"Because you can barely take two steps without falling over."

"Untrue. I made it from the door to here, which is at least _ten _steps," Satoshi said indignantly. Krad stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. This did nothing to help Satoshi's mood and he set off towards his house again.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Krad said, voice breathless with suppressed laughter as he grabbed Satoshi's arm, "It's just the way you said it that made me laugh. C'mon, let me help. I promise to not go in your house unless you invite me." Satoshi eyed the man, debating on whether to trust him or not.

"Well, all right," he drawled at length, though the voice in the back of his head was telling him it was a bad idea. But Satoshi decided it was okay to ignore that voice, because he was tipsy -there was no way he was drunk- and was allowed to make bad decisions. Krad grinned and looped an arm through Satoshi's.

"Well then, shall we?" He asked cheerily. Satoshi gave him a small glare before leading the way to his house. He ignored when he stumbled and caught Krad's arm to keep his balance. He also ignored the fact that he slowly shifted closer to the blond, pausing to think of it briefly and assuring himself that it was only because he could maintain his balance better.

It wasn't as though he could grow _attached _to Krad, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: **Good God, finally. I managed to finish .:halleluja chorus:. I hope you enjoyed it, and warn you that it might be a while before the next chapter .:sweatdrop:. I have trouble updating even when I _have _an idea of what I want to do...

It doesn't read as smoothly in parts as I'd like it to, but I'm lazy, and it's out now :P

Anyway, please read and review, kthx :3


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: **Haha, chapter three! Still NO idea where this is going. I'm making it up as I go along. Hope that's all right.

**Disclaimer**: Do. Not. Own.

* * *

Satoshi woke up the next morning to a pounding head. He whined quietly and curled up a little.

"Aw, how cute." It was whispered and it took Satoshi a second to even recognize the voice. Once he did, he was up like a shot and looking around wildly. Then his head punished him for the sudden movement, causing tears to form in his eyes.

"Ow, what in the hell," he moaned, rubbing his forehead before looking at Krad, "What-what are you-? I thought you said-"

"I did," the blond hummed in response, "But you fell asleep while walking and I couldn't just leave you on the front step." Satoshi stared at him for a moment.

"But... Why are you still here?" Satoshi's confusion was obvious on his face as he asked. Krad was silent for a moment before smiling.

"I figured you'd have a hangover, and thought I'd help you this morning," he replied smoothly. Satoshi would have thought on how suspicious this was a little more, but his head throbbed so he let it go.

"Just... Leave me alone for now," he mumbled, curling up in the covers again. Krad hummed and walked out, only to return and set a glass of water down on the bedside table.

"Thirsty?" He murmured. Satoshi moaned softly before sitting up on his elbows and reaching over to take the glass.

"Thanks," he mumbled after taking the drink. Krad nodded.

"Do you want any more?" Satoshi suddenly felt odd, being waited on like this.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, eyebrows knit. Krad remained silent for a moment, appearing to think over his answer.

"I wonder," was all he said before turning and walking out of the room. Satoshi blinked and glared after the man. What kind of answer was that? He sighed and curled back up in bed. He would think about it later.

xXx

Krad hummed in amusement as Satoshi eyed the plate in front of him with distrust.

"I haven't poisened it or anything, you know," he hummed.

"I didn't say I thought that," Satoshi huffed in response, taking a small taste of the pancakes in front of him. He was somewhat surprised -they were good- but didn't show it, "How'd you make these?"

"I'm a bit surprised I managed to scrape them together," Krad said with a grimace, "What do you eat? There's hardly anything in the cupboards."

The question was met with a shrug, for Satoshi's mouth was full. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and Krad chuckled.

"I'm not that great a cook, so I eat out a lot. I'm surprised you could cook anything," Satoshi confessed, ignoring Krad's laughter. The two sat in silence for a time; Krad just watching Satoshi eat.

"So, I'm looking for a new apartment or somewhere to stay," Krad began easily. Satoshi caught on immediately and scowled.

"No."

"You don't even know if I was going to ask," Krad said, sounding offended.

"Yes I do. I don't need someone around," Satoshi said firmly. Krad's face morphed into something of a pout.

"But I'll pay! And I can cook, so you could have deliscious meals like this one every day," He reasoned. Satoshi stared at Krad's earnest face, trying to decide if there was any hidden reason behind his words.

"Why do you want to move from where you're living now?" He asked.

"Well..." Krad began thoughtfully, "I just thought that maybe living with you could be cheaper then where I'm living right now, if I offer to cook for you." Satoshi pursed his lips. The extra money _would _be nice, but he still didn't know if he could trust Krad.

"... Maybe," he said at length, "I have to think about it."

"Cool!" Krad said excitedly, "I do hope you'll take me in."

"Hn, we'll see," Satoshi murmured. He would think about this later.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so... Yeah. That's it. Hope you liked it. Will Satoshi let Krad live with him? GEEEEE. I WONDER. .:cough:. Anyway. Short, I know. But this story's chapters are, generally. I'll probably start writing the next one soon, depending on how I feel.

And thankyou for the suggestions on what Satoshi's job should be! I'm definitely leaning towards something to do with books. Perhaps an editor... Hm...

Review for buckets of love.


	4. Decision

**A/N:** Omfg, new chapter. Kinda sucks, but whatever. I didn't know what to do, sooo... Yeah, this is what you get. There are probably a lot of spelling errors or something, 'cause I didn't check very much, but oh well. Hope you enjoy anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

* * *

Satoshi sighed heavily. He still hadn't decided whether Krad could stay with him or not. It was a tough decision. He was attracted to Krad, that much was obvious. But that was a reason to _not _let the blond stay with him. Right? Of course. Of course it was. He didn't trust the golden-eyed man. He barely knew him, for God's sake! 

But then again, Krad had helped him. He couldn't just discount that, even if it was just to get Satoshi to let him stay.

"Ugh," Satoshi moaned, resting his head on the kitchen counter and staring at his phone. The next call he made would be to Krad, telling him whether he could live with him or not. His phone rang suddenly, making him jump.

"Um, hello?" He asked, half expecting it to be Krad on the other line, asking for Satoshi's answer.

"Hi Satoshi!" Daisuke's cheerful voice came through his reciever. Satoshi felt himself smiling, why hadn't he thought of asking Daisuke's opinion first?

"Hey Daisuke. Would you mind answering a question?"

"Well, sure. What do you need?"

"You know that guy I met in the bar I told you about?" When Daisuke assured Satoshi he had, the blue-haired man continued, "Well, he kind of wants to move in, but I don't know if I want him to."

"And you're wondering what I think you should do?" Satoshi nodded, but then realized Daisuke couldn't see it.

"Yeah."

"Well," Daisuke sounded thoughtful, "I almost want to say you should let him stay with you just because you have to ask me about it."

"What do you mean by that?" Satoshi asked, eyebrows knit.

"You normally don't need, or want, anyone's advice, so I figure that if you need to ask, you already want to," Daisuke explained easily. Satoshi remained silent, realizing his friend was probably right, but not really wanting to admit it. Then he sighed.

"Thanks Daisuke. Anyway, anything new with you?" Satoshi asked. He continued chatting with Daisuke for about the next hour or so, but his thoughts lingered on how he would say Krad could indeed live with him.

XXX

Satoshi stared at his phone once more. He really didn't want to call Krad. Really. But he wanted to take Daisuke's advice. He just figured that the blond would be cocky about it or something of that nature. Finally he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Krad's smooth voice answered the phone, and Satoshi took a deep breath.

"Hi. Um, it's Satoshi-"

"Oh hi!" Krad sounded happier, "I didn't think you were ever going to call me." Satoshi forced a laugh.

"Haha, yeah. Well, I was just calling because I decided I wouldn't mind having you stay with me," he explained in one, quick breath. Krad was silent for a moment.

"Um, what?" He sounded slightly amused, "You'll have to speak slower." Satoshi took a deep breath. There was no need for him to be so anxious; they were both grown men.

"Sorry, I said you could stay with me," he repeated, slower. There was silence for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Krad asked breathily, happily, "I wouldn't think you'd pull a stupid joke like that, but-"

"Of course I'm serious," Satoshi said crossly, "I'm not the kind of person to do that."

"I didn't think so," Krad chirped, "So, when can I move in?" Satoshi bit his lower lip.

"Um, I guess it doesn't matter. Whenever you're free?"

"Tomorrow good?" Krad asked eagerly. Satoshi paused to think about his schedule.

"Ah, yeah. I think that'll be good," he murmured. Krad hummed happily.

"Hey, thanks a lot! I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Um, yeah. See you then." Krad hung up and Satoshi sighed. He'd never really had a roommate before.

XXX

The doorbell rung the next morning promptly at 9. Satoshi opened the door, looking a bit tired; he wasn't an early riser, and was only on his first cup of coffee. Krad eyed him with interest.

"Well, hello," he said, more cheery than Satoshi thought anyone should have a right to be.

"Hi. Where's your stuff?" Krad jerked his thumb at a few boxes behind him.

"That's all I got. I didn't think I'd need any furniture or anything," he explained easily, picking up a box to bring it inside, "Where should I put this?"

"Um, spare bedroom," Satoshi mumbled. He picked up a box himself and brought it inside.

"Not much of a morning person, are you?" Krad asked as they carried things. Satoshi didn't respond, feeling he didn't need to dignify the question with an answer, "Okay, that's a definite no." Krad set the last box down and looked around what was to be his room.

"... I'm going to get another cup of coffee," Satoshi murmured, shuffling off to the kitchen. Krad looked around once more before following the blue-haired man.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're cranky," Krad hummed. Satoshi gave him a deadpan look, "What?"

"I'm not cute," he said firmly as he poured coffee into his mug, "Or cranky," he added as an afterthought. Krad just laughed and shook his head.

"Whatever you say, I'm going to go unpack." And without further ado, he sauntered out. Satoshi stared after him before shaking his head and looking at the clock. Was it really only 10 o'clock? He sighed. This arrangement looked like it was going to take more out of him than he had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeeeaaaah, no idea at all where to go after this. There'll probably be a large timeskip somewhere, because I can't think of any good conflicts. Ahhh, anyway. Review please. :3 


	5. Ew

**A/N:** ALoasdkawp!!! ANGSTY IDEAAAA!!! Thanks to everyone who offered their help, but I came up with something I find awesome and you will all probably hate me fo-or :D Eeee, I'm basically excited. It'll probably span over a few chapters, and I only hope that I can put it as beautifully into writing as it is in my mind .:bows:.

I give credit for part of what helped me come up with this idea to my wonderful friend Sarcastic.Chick.897  
She's lovely .:hearts:.

* * *

Satoshi found he enjoyed the living arrangement more than he thought he would. It was three days after Krad had moved in, and already his cupboards were full and he'd had three good meals a day. And yes, they were _good_. He was only slightly surprised Krad knew how to cook so well, but that didn't matter. The food was wonderful. 

This fact could lead one to wonder why Satoshi was in the bar again. Well, it had become a habit, and he rather liked the atmosphere of the place. It was calming. And even though having Krad around was nice, Satoshi did still need some time to himself.

"Satoshi," A familiar voice called his name, and Satoshi felt his stomach turn unhappily, "Why haven't you called me?" Satoshi didn't need to turn to see Dark standing there. He didn't want to. Dark was his ex. Dark was a jerk. Dark was... ew.

"That's because I don't like you," Satoshi ground out, finishing off the drink he had gotten and ordering another one.

"Aw, but Satoshi, you must," Dark sang, resting an arm around Satoshi's shoulders, "because you wouldn't have dated me if you didn't." Satoshi shuddered and shifted away from the violet-haired man. He hated Dark's touch, it made his skin crawl.

"I was desperate and you were available," Satoshi growled. Why was Dark here? Now he could never come back to this bar. He took another swig and stood up, stumbling as he did.

"Oh, you can barely walk," Dark cooed, "Let me help you home-"

"No," Satoshi said sharply, "I'm perfectly capable of walking myself, thanks." He made his way to the door; it was easier than the time he had been drunk with Krad around. He left, but Dark followed.

"Satoshi, c'mon-" Dark whined, grabbing his arm.

"Satoshi?" Krad asked, tilting his head at the position he caught the two in, "Who's that?"

"No one of any importance," Satoshi growled, ripping his arm from Dark's grasp. Krad raised his eyebrows before giving Dark a glare.

"Then he should leave you alone." Dark didn't miss the look Krad gave him, and bared his teeth in return.

"I don't have to if I don't want to," he snapped, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Satoshi's... roommate," Krad replied, forcing the obvious suggestion into his voice. Dark's eyes widened and he looked to Satoshi.

"Is that true?" He asked, unbelieving. Satoshi blinked before moving to stand by Krad.

"It is," he said softly, "And I want to go home now." The blond smirked and took Satoshi's hand.

"Let's go then," he purred triumphantly, turning to pull Satoshi away from Dark. The violet-haired man watched them go, incredulous. Then he narrowed his eyes and stalked back into the bar.

* * *

**A/N: **OMFG. DARK IS A BAD GUY?! WOOOOT? Hehe, had to do that. I hope I've gotten Dark sufficiently sleezy enough, but I dunno... I've never written Dark as a bad guy before, so... Yeah. Hope it's not that bad. Thanks again for all the suggestions! I might still use them later :3 And I know it's kind of short, but I needed to introduce Dark. 

Reviews are love, sex, and happiness ;P


	6. Plans

**A/N:** Whee, new chapter. I don't have much to say. Enjoy :D

* * *

"So Satoshi," Krad murmured once they got home, "Who was that?"

"No one of importance," Satoshi grumbled, sending off his I-really-don't-want-to-talk-about-this vibe. Krad chose to ignore it.

"Now, that can't be true," the blond said accusingly, "He seemed like he was really interested in you. Is he like, a stalker or something?" Satoshi grit his teeth, knowing that Krad would never let this go.

"Something like that. He's my ex." Satoshi wasn't happy about sharing this, but Krad's response wasn't what he thought it would be. He didn't really know what he had been expecting, but Krad frowned.

"He should leave you alone then," he said vehamently, "I mean, you're done with him. He needs to move on."

"Try telling him that," Satoshi mumbled unhappily, "I have. He just doesn't listen." Krad looked thoughtful. Satoshi didn't know if he liked that.

"You could show him that you've moved on. Has he ever seen you date anyone else?" Krad asked casually. The bespecticaled man stared for a second before shaking his head.

"I know what you're think-"

"It's not that bad an idea!" Krad was immediately on the defensive, "I mean, we just go out to dinner a few times in a place you know he should be and bam! He might actually understand."

"I don't think seeing us out together is going to help."

"You won't know until you try. It couldn't hurt. It's not as though I'm poisenous or something," Krad growled, still defensive. Satoshi stared at Krad. This wouldn't work, he knew that. It was a bad idea. But...

Part of him was telling him to say yes.

"Well," Satoshi began slowly, "I guess... We could try once." Krad's face lit up.

"Really? Excellent! Where do you think we should go?" As the two continued talking, Satoshi couldn't help but feel uneasy. He didn't know why, but he did. Krad seemed to notice as they were going to bed.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Krad said unhelpfully, "I'll be there!"

"Yeah, as though that will help," Satoshi muttered under his breath. Krad caught it, though, and pouted in the slightest.

"That's not nice," he grumbled. The blue-haired man sighed, feeling a little bad. He couldn't say why, though.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Satoshi said, half sarcastic. Krad grinned.

"Well, thank you!" He chirped, leaning over to kiss Satoshi on the cheek before prancing to his bedroom, calling, "Good night!" Over his shoulder. Satoshi stood in shock for a second, his mind slowly realizing that Krad may have manipulated him slightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Ehehehehe. Kiss. It may have been on the cheek, but it shocked Satoshi enough, no? Haha. And omfg, they're gonna go on a daaaate. Not that he'd ever admit it was a REAL one ;P

Reviews are love, sex, and happiness.


	7. Date?

**A/N: **Heyy guys. New chapter, yes indeed. I don't have all that much to say about it other than read and enjoy :3

**Disclaimer: **D:

* * *

Satoshi tugged his collar nervously. He really didn't want to do this. It was unnecessary. It as uncomfortable. But most importantly, Krad was _way _too happy about it.

"C'mon Satoshi," the blond sang, pulling him into the resteraunt. Satoshi glanced around and found with relief that Dark wasn't there. He knew the violet-haired man worked there, but he didn't know when anymore. He'd just resolved to never go there again.

"Looks like he's not here," Satoshi muttered, "Let's go." He turned to leave but Krad grabbed his hand.

"Hey, don't be that way. It's nice to eat out once in a while. Then I don't have to cook." Although the blond's voice was playful, Satoshi still felt a stab of guilt. He hadn't even offered to help him at all.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be nice," Satoshi mumbled while following a waitress to a table. Krad heard the change in tone and blinked at him.

"Now, don't make that face. I don't mind," the taller man insisted, ruffling Satoshi's hair before sitting down. The two enjoyed dinner without interruptions, for which Satoshi was greatful. At least, until Krad pointed something he hadn't thought of out.

"So, what're we gonna do since Dark didn't show up?" he asked lightly, "Do you want to go out again?" Satoshi blinked and thought on this. Yes, he would admit it was nice to go out with Krad. They could have a civil conversation without any bickering. Or, if they did argue, Satoshi found he enjoyed it rather than becoming annoyed. But what would he call their relationship if they did go out again? Still friends?

"Satoshi?" Krad questioned again. Satoshi looked at him and had to stop a smile. The blond looked concerned and hopeful all at the same time.

"Well, okay," the blue-haired man said slowly. Krad grinned and began talking animatedly about when they should go next. Satoshi found he didn't mind very much.

xXx

"But we just ate," Krad pouted, standing with Satoshi outside the familiar bar, "Don't you want to just go home?" The blue-haired man kept a smile off his face as he shook his head.

"I like it here, and you can go home if you want," he said softly. Krad sighed but seemed to give in.

"Okay, fine. But don't stay out too late."

"You're not my mother," Satoshi said, sounding amused. Krad smiled wryly and shrugged, "Don't wait up for me, I promise I can make it home in once peice."

"Just remember, there're a lot of scum-bags who wouldn't mind getting into your pants," the blond warned, "You're good looking so-"

"I know Krad, I've managed to make it without you before, I can do it again." Satoshi laughed. He was surprised that he didn't find Krad's doting irritating, but instead found it endearing. The blond sighed.

"Fine, I'll go home," he grumbled, turning to leave.

"And don't wait up for me," Satoshi called as a reminder before entering the bar. He took a deep breath, finding the familiar smell almost comforting. He took a seat at the bar and ordered his usual. After a few drinks, he figured it was time to head home, lest Krad have a heart attack. He stood and shuffled to the door, going a bit slower than usual just to be sure he didn't sway. He stepped outside, taking a deep breath.

"Fancy seeing you here," Dark's voice sent a chill down his spine. Of course he'd run into the man now.

"Get lost," Satoshi growled; he knew he was a little tipsy, and didn't want to deal with the violet-haired man right now.

"But Satoshi," Dark purred, wrapping an arm around Satoshi's waist, "I want to spend time with you..."

"No. Let go," Satoshi growled, trying to pull away. Dark tightened his arm and pushed Satoshi to the wall.

"Satoshi," Dark murmured, brushing his lips against the other man's. Satoshi shoved at him.

"Dark! Don't!" He snarled.

"Oh, come on. I know you and that blond arn't actually involved," Dark snorted, "But... you could pretend I'm him..." He added in a whisper, nuzzling Satoshi's neck. The blue-haired man gasped.

"No, that wouldn't change anyth-"

"Wouldn't it? Close your eyes Satoshi, and think about it. If I kiss you, it's no different from him," Dark insisted. Satoshi just shook his head violently, but when Dark kissed him again, he didn't pull away. Instead he thought on the other man's suggestion, and found he couldn't think... And then everything was...

Dark...

* * *

**A/N: **... Hehehehe. Like my ending? I'm excited to post the next chapter though, so you might see it sooner. Maybe. I'm not making any promises.  
And yes, Satoshi _does _get tipsy often. Because it makes things so much easier for me.

Reviews are wonderful.


	8. After

**A/N: **.:hums:. Hello all. This is the chapter I was excited for, though I did borrow the idea from my lovely friend L, or Sarcastic.Chick.897. So, yeah. You might not actually like it but I do. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...

* * *

Satoshi woke up the next morning with his head pounding. It was almost noon, however, so he could hardly call it morning. 

Opening his eyes, he caught sight of Krad. The man looked unhappy. Angry almost.

"Wh-what is it?" Satoshi asked quietly, wincing as his head decided to punish him further.

"You don't remember?" Krad asked icily. The blue-haired man blinked before the memories of the night before flooded his brain. Oh god, he had... and with Dark... and they... Oh god.

Satoshi felt his stomach lurch and his throat tighten in that unpleasent, familiar way. He grabbed the garbage he kept next to the bed and vomited violently. He couldn't believe that he had allowed Dark to touch him so, it was just- just disgusting. His body shook as he continued convulsing even as his stomach was empty.

"Satoshi?" Krad asked, now sounding concerned. The man finally got his body under control and looked blearily at Krad, tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe I... I..." he made as though to throw up again, but just managed to not. The blond man sighed.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he murmured, taking the garbage can from Satoshi to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom.

Satoshi was shaking as he attempted to keep his mind blank, but the thoughts just kept on coming back. How could he do that with... Dark. It made his skin absolutely crawl. He felt disgustingly dirty.

Krad set him down slowly and without hesitating, began to unbutton Satoshi's shirt.

"Ah! What are you doing?" The blue-haired man yelped. Krad looked critically at Satoshi.

"You seemed so lost in thought that you wouldn't be able to function yourself," he explained, continuing to unbutton the other man's shirt. Satoshi swallowed and watched Krad's hands for a moment before pushing them away.

"I-I can do it myself." Krad scowled at him, crossing his arms.

"If you say so," he grumbled, turning to walk out. Satoshi watched him go before stripping. He paused to look at himself in the mirror, guilt and disgust roiling in his stomach as he noticed the marks left from Dark on his body. He sighed and started the shower. He scrubbed, and scrubbed hard. His skin was a bright pink once he stepped out.

After dressing, he went to the kitchen, finding Krad waiting for him. He went to the sink to get some water, feeling more awkward than he had in the longest time. He didn't like it.

"Um, how ar-"

"I'm just fine," Krad said, clearly still not happy with Satoshi, though he seemed less angry than he had earlier. The blue-haired man sighed and sat at the table.

"Where did Dark go?" He asked after a pause. Krad sighed.

"I kicked him out, actually. He got up before you and, quite honestly, I didn't care if you wanted him there or not."

"I didn't," Satoshi murmured quietly, "So thank you." The blond stared at Satoshi a second before shaking his head.

"If you didn't want him here, why did you sleep with him?" He asked, clearly not caring about how blunt he was. Satoshi shuddered at the thought before shrugging.

"I-I don't know. He was just kind of talking, and he said I could pretend he was-" The man cut himself off immediately. Unfortunately, Krad wouldn't let him off so easily.

"Could pretend he was...?" he persisted, in a tone that clearly said, 'You owe me an explanation.' Satoshi sighed sadly.

"He um, said I could pretend he was... you," he murmured, voice growing progressively quieter. Krad heard, however. He stared for a moment.

"You... would want-"

"You know, what? Let's just forget this conversation," Satoshi said harshly, standing and turning to walk to his room. He closed the door behind him and locked it, ignoring Krad's persistant knocking.

He really didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah. That was it. The vomiting idea was totally L's. But I liked it so I stole it with some permission. Haha, anyway. I'm not sure I liked the ending, but I hope you liked this chapter and I'll work on getting the next one out... Maybe soon?

Reviews would be lovely .:hearts:.


	9. A Talk

**A/N: **... I should be in bed. I'm really tired, but I don't really care. I felt the need to finish this and so I did. Maybe because the next semester is going to suck ass .:cries:. Oh well. Please enjoy this chapter .:loves on:.

**Disclaimer: **... Nope.

* * *

Satoshi woke up to find himself on top of the covers, fully clothed. He checked the clock and found it was 11 at night. His eyebrows rose at how long he had slept, and wasn't at all surprised when he heard his stomach growl. 

As quietly as he could, he opened the door. With relief, he found that Krad wasn't there. He had almost been expecting it. As he walked into the kitchen, however, he found the blonde there. But...

He was asleep. Sprawled out over the table was the man, he seemed to be laying on a book. As Satoshi moved closer, Krad started and sat up, looking around unfocusedly before his eyes rested on the blue-haired man.

Satoshi looked away and headed towards the cupboards. He was silent as he heard Krad stand.

"Satoshi," he murmured, moving next to the man, "I know you probably don't want to talk about this-"

"Then let's not," Satoshi growled. Krad sighed and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist. Satoshi didn't push him away.

"But we should. How do you feel about me?" His voice was quiet as he whispered in Satoshi's ear. But it was persuasive.

"I... I don't know," Satoshi confessed just as quietly, "I really... don't." Krad was silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinking before he pulled away from the hug to look at Satoshi's face.

"Well... You know I like you, right?" Satoshi blinked once up at the blonde before nodding slowly. Krad gave a wry smile and pecked Satoshi's lips gently, "And if you don't know, that means there's hope for you yet." A grimace crossed the blue-haired man's face.

"You had thought of me as a lost cause?" He asked dryly. Krad shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Satoshi rolled his eyes and looked thoughtful.

"Hn, lost cause huh?" He asked before straightening to peck Krad's lips himself. However, he didn't expect the taller man to follow his lips back and deepen the kiss. He didn't stop the blonde however, because he didn't really want to.

Their kiss lasted for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, Satoshi was surprised to find Krad's hand had slid up to the back of his head and his own arms around the blonde's neck. Krad smiled slowly at him.

"Obviously I was wrong," he purred, leaning in to kiss the blue-haired man again. Satoshi leaned away, making the smile fade from Krad's lips.

"Not now, Krad," he murmured, "I just don't think we should-" His stomach growling cut him off. A blush found its way onto Satoshi's cheeks. Krad laughed quietly.

"And you're too hungry, right?" He asked jokingly, "Shall I make you something?"

"Oh, no. You don't have to," Satoshi said, shaking his head, "You're probably tired..."

"But I just had a lovely nap," Krad hummed, "What do you want?" Satoshi shook his head with a sigh, but gave in.

"I just want a sandwich. I can do that myself-"

"Nonsense!" Krad declared, "I'll do it for you. What do you want?" He moved towards the refridgerator. Satoshi shook his head again, but sat at the table.

"Just a turky one, thanks." Krad grinned as he got the ingrediants.

"Why so unhappy?" he asked cheerily, "Wasn't that a lovely kiss?"

* * *

**A/N: ** Hn, I don't know if I like the ending. Whatever. I have something of an idea for the next one, but I'm not sure. I'll do what I can, and smut will probably come soon after XD;;;

Cyber kisses for those who review .:hearts:.


	10. Confrontation

**A/N: **Oh mah lawd, a new chapter? I do declare! Hah, yes. I finally got off my sorry ass and forced this out. I like it better than I would have imagined, and I basically know what the next chapter will be, so there's a blessing. Anywho, read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **... Oh, no.

* * *

The next week or so went by without a hitch. Satoshi had requested that Krad give him some space; he still didn't trust the man enough to do anything so intamant as have sex with him. Not that he had considered having sex with him -of course not- but being kissed even made him uncomfortable at times. Especially in public.

So, when they went back to the bar they first met in, they weren't touching. Krad had been somewhat upset about Satoshi's request -he could tell- but had relented. Satoshi had thanked him with a kiss, so he supposed it was all right.

The two sat next to eachother, and sipped seperate drinks. It was almost like the first time they met. They sat in silence, but Satoshi found it comfortable. That is, until an arm wrapped around his waist. He turned, face contorting in irritation before his eyes widened.

"Hey hun," Dark purred, pulling Satoshi from the stool. He growled in protest, and Krad noticed immediately.

"What the hell do you want?" he hissed. Dark raised an eyebrow.

"This," was all he responded, pulling Satoshi against him. "Again," he added with a new note of jackassory in his voice. Satoshi pushed himself away.

"Don't touch me," he said, voice shaking only a little. Dark chuckled.

"But you want me to," he hummed, stepping forward.

"No, I don't," Satoshi replied, voice more firm. He stepped back, his arm finding its way around Krad's waist. The blonde raised his eyebrows, but certainly didn't complain. Dark's smirk turned into a scowl.

"You're with him? What does he have?"

"How about a better attitude and better looks," Krad snapped.

"Hardly. I could have anyone-"

"Why me then? Because I don't want you?" Satoshi snapped, "You've already had me, move on."

"But I liked you best," Dark said easily. Satoshi shook his head and looked at Krad.

"Let's go home," he murmured. Krad nodded and stood, glaring at Dark once more before walking out with the shorter man.

And then, with a crash and a shattering noise, a glass connected with the back of Krad's skull, and he fell.

* * *

**A/N: **Hn, how do you like that ending? Cliffhanger-ish, indeed. Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.

Cyber kisses for those who review and ask nicely .:hearts:.


	11. Worry

**A/N: **Newww chapter. I'm not sure how to feel about it, but ehhh. I dunno what's going to happen to Dark. He might just disappear, because I feel the end of this fic approaching XD Read and enjoy .:hearts:.

**Disclaimer: **... Oh, no.

* * *

Satoshi could honestly say he had never been so scared. Or angry. If it hadn't been for Krad's unconsciousness, he was sure he would have killed Dark.

Fortunately -or unfortunately, depending on your view- the bartender had called the police on Dark. He had also called the parametics, which was better. Krad was unconscious for the next few hours, sending Satoshi into a bout of worry that he had never experienced before. Once the blonde had been admitted into the hospital, Satoshi hadn't left his side. The doctors assured him that there was no permenent damage; just a few cuts, and perhaps a concussion. Satoshi still wouldn't leave though.

And so when Krad woke at two AM, Satoshi wasn't asleep. He was reading though, his eyebrows knit in the slightest.

"Satoshi?" the blonde murmured. Satoshi looked up immediately, eyes wide as he stood.

"Krad!" He whispered, leaning on the bed, "How do you feel?" Krad blinked and shook his head.

"My head hurts," he said quietly, "and I feel a little sick. But otherwise I'm okay. You were worried?" 

"Of course!" Satoshi snapped, feeling irritated at the smile that was on Krad's face, "And what do you have to smile about?"

"Well, it's just... I like it that you were worried," the blonde said, looking at his hands andstill smiling. Satoshi sighed and shook his head. What a silly thing to smile about. 

"Is there anything I could do for you?" He asked, voice softer. Krad shrugged before giving a sly smile.

"A kiss to make it feel better?" Satoshi rolled his eyes. 

"I should have guessed," he mumbled. With that said, he leaned forward to kiss Krad's cheek gently. The blonde pouted, and Satoshi laughed.

"That's it?" he whined. The blue-haired man shook his head before leaning in to press his lips to Krad's. They kissed for a short time before Satoshi pulled away in the slightest.

"Happy?" He asked quietly. Krad smiled and gave a small laugh.

"I don't feel my headache any longer," he said playfully. 

"Of course you don't," Satoshi responded, sounding amused. His face turned concerned again, "We've got to stay here for a while longer, to make sure you're really okay."

"I guess I understand," Krad sighed, "You should go home though. You don't have to-"

"But I want to," he interrupted. Krad's face broke into another smile.

"I guess I can't stop you," he hummed, "But you need sleep..." he looked around thoughtfully before sliding to the side of the bed. Satoshi blinked.

"Oh, no, I don't think-"

"Satoshi," Krad said persuasively, "You need sleep. Just lay down, okay?" Satoshi chewed his lip before climbing into the bed. Krad smiled and turned on his side, facing the smaller man.

"Sleep well," he murmured, pulling Satoshi closer. The blue-haired man hummed, but didn't protest, preferring instead to close his eyes and curl into the blonde. 

* * *

**A/N: **Hm, just cuteness. Dunno exactly what's going to go on next. Maybe just a lemon to make me feel better or something, hehe.

Cyber kisses for those who review and ask nicely .:hearts:.


End file.
